He's Gone Mental
by Thing ONe And Thing TWo
Summary: Total H/H Christamas fluff. Harry and Hermione exchange gifts. We think we should mention again that it's H/H fluff. Read, Review, and Review Again


**            A Joint Message From Thing ONe and Thing TWo**

**Thing ONe and TWo: As we are all aware, Christmas time is here. And like most authors on fanfiction.net, we have the urge to write overly pointless fluff. Case in point: on Thing TWo's other account, the Dalemark Quartet story that she wrote is one of the fluffiest things that she's written so far (and if you want to read the story, search for 'lightning bug' and read "Falling Leaves"). And now, we're writing a good dose of H/H for everyone to read.**

**And to all readers of "The School Is Alive With The Sound of Magic" There will be no chapter until early January. We're very sorry, but both of us will be away for the holidays. But we decided to give you something to do, even if it is pointless fluff.**

**            So in a tribute to all Christmas-themed fluff out there, we've written this.**

**            Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who will hopefully get a burst of creativity in her second trimester and finish the fifth book. Remy, Will, and Diana belong to me. Thing TWo made a small tribute to herself in the form of Diana being obsessed with Ewan McGregor.**

            Harry Potter and Hermione Granger made quite the Kodak Moment. At least, that's what the three other Gryffindors thought.

            "I say he's proposing at graduation." Remy Kennedy, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, said.

            "I say he's gone mental." Will Cook, Remy's friend, said, "Ever since they got together, he's acted like there's nothing else in the world but her."

            "That's what you do when you're in love." Diana Cook, Will's younger sister, told him. "You wouldn't understand."

            "As if you've dated anyone." Will mocked.

            "Will, that was uncalled for." Remy said.

            Remy, Will, and Diana were sixth, fifth, and third years, respectively. And like everyone else, they were mesmerized by the school's latest relationship. The only couple that had been watched more than this one was when Ginny Weasley had told everyone that she and Draco Malfoy had started dating over the summer. Ron Weasley looked like he was going to have an aneurysm at this announcement ("You'd been dating over the summer under my nose? How could you Ginny? YOU WERE DATING MALFOY?!"), but had since recovered, only to be shocked again at seeing Harry and Hermione snogging. 

            Actually, everyone in the school had seen a lot of Hermione and Harry kissing. They weren't doing the obnoxious look-we-love-each-other-so-much-we-can't-stop kissing; it was more just little kisses in the Great Hall or in the common room that were still just as romantic.

            Harry and Hermione had found each other the way some people find God. They had gone to the Halloween Ball together as friends and then something had happened. Ron was the only one who knew what had really happened, but he wasn't talking. "Let's just say they fell in love and leave it at that."

            The two started dating, and had become "the school's most romantic pair since James and Lily Potter", or at least that's what the teachers were claiming. Many girls sighed and dreamed, thinking about the boys they liked and wished that they could have a boyfriend like Harry. Boys acted indifferent, but were truly jealous of Harry for finding a girl like Hermione and hoped that they could find someone just like her.

            We had some dialogue going on didn't we? Oh yes, back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

            Remy, Will, and Diana were in the common room on Christmas Eve all looking at Harry and Hermione who had fallen asleep on a couch. They had just come in from a snowball fight that ended up being something else. Tired out, they had come up to the common room so Hermione could ask Remy something, but they both ended up falling asleep on the couch. The three younger Gryffindors had found them like this after dinner and had quietly finished up their homework, wrote owls, talked, and ended the night by watching the couple.

            Hermione was in Harry's arms, resting her head on his shoulder, his cheek lightly touching hers.

            Remy and Diana sighed simultaneously. Will rolled his eyes. "Diana you've got to get to bed."

            Diana sighed. "Do I have to Will?"

            "Yes, it's nearly midnight. The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you can open Mum's presents." Will told his sister. "She told me one has to do with Ewan McGregor."

            Diana instantly stood up and started running towards the stairs. "Why didn't you say something before? C'mon everyone, you've got to get to bed!"

            Harry and Hermione stirred on the couch. "Shhhhh." Remy said. She and Will got up and walked to the base of the two staircases. "What is it with her and Ewan McGregor anyway?" Remy asked.

            "Who knows." Will sighed. "Night Remy."

            "Night Will. Happy Christmas."

            Harry and Hermione slept for a long time, hardly moving, their breathing falling into one pattern. But sometime around three in the morning, Hermione woke up with a start. It was the nightmare again. It was always the same; a monster she could only summon in dreams, her friends dead, and the beast preying down on her.

She quickly checked that Harry was still with her. He was of course. Harry's arm shifted to a new position around her after she moved, almost as though he was protecting her from the things in her dream.

Hermione wondered how long they had been asleep. She was supposed to ask Remy something-

REMY! She, Will, and Diana had probably seen them. Everybody already thought that Hermione and Harry were doing more than just kissing, and if this leaked out, then the rumors would really start flying.

"Harry," She whispered, "Harry, wake up."

Harry moved, his eyes fluttering. In an automatic movement, he reached for his glasses, only to discover that he was still wearing them. "What is it?" he asked, looking worried.

Hermione smiled weakly. No need to get Harry worried over the dream, that wasn't why she woke him anyway. "Nothing. What time is it?"

Before Harry checked his watch, he looked at her again. "Really, what is it?"

"Nothing's wrong Harry." Hermione told him.

"Yes something is, I've been your friend for seven years Mione, I can tell when something's wrong. Tell me!" Harry pierced her with his green eyes, and Hermione relented.

"I had the nightmare again." She admitted quietly. Harry knew about it of course. He found out one night before they had started dating. They had fallen asleep in the Head Common Room after studying. Then Hermione had the nightmare and it woke Harry up. He made her tell him what had been in it and how long she had been having it.

Harry looked almost frightened for a moment, before taking Hermione in his arms. "It's alright Hermione, it's all a dream. I'm here to protect you, nothing will ever hurt you, I'll save you."

            He knew Hermione normally hated being treated like a damsel in distress, but sometimes she needed it, when she wasn't sure what was going on, that was when she felt most helpless.

            "Promise?" she asked.

            "I promise. I'm never letting you go." Harry assured her. As he released her from his grip to check his watch, he added. "Emotionally, of course."

            "I was hoping for physically, but I suppose never letting go emotionally will have to do." Hermione said, feigning disappointment.            

            "I hope so, I couldn't bear to live with out you." Harry said, and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in it. Who needed drugs when you had Harry's kisses?

            After the kiss was broken, Harry checked his watch. "It is three in the morning." He informed her. He stood up, grabbed his wand, and said in a clear voice, "Accio Mione's gift!" Harry turned back to her. "You have no choice but to open yours now."

            "Well, you could at least let me get mine." Hermione said, looking for her wand. "I put it down on that table near yours, where is it? Are you sure you don't have mine be- Oh! Here it is! Accio Harry's gift!"

            "Nice." Harry said. "Want to bet on whose will be here first?"

            "Yours obviously, you did it before, and you've always been best at this spell." Hermione said, going to open the portrait hole.

            Harry followed her, looking out into the dark hall for his present. A sudden wooshing sound alerted them, as two gifts came flying through the air, one slightly behind the other. Harry and Hermione caught their respective gifts.

            "Great wrapping job." Hermione said, looking at her bedraggled gift.

            "It's not like I could ask you to help me." Harry told her. "And at least it's not as bad as Ron's gift last year."

            Hermione shuddered at the memory; her entire gift had been wrapped in tape. It had taken an hour to open it, even with magic.

            They walked back into the common room and plopped onto the couch. "Happy Christmas Harry." She said.

            "Happy Christmas Mione." He replied, and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I have you to celebrate it with."

            Harry opened his gift. It was a small box. With a quizzical expression on his face, Harry opened the box and all that was in it was a small button labeled 'PUSH ME'. Looking at Hermione like she had gone crazy, he pushed the button. The box expanded and started changing shape. After thirty seconds of the box convulsing wildly, it stopped. It had transformed into a book.

            Harry slowly opened up the book. Inside were pictures, muggle pictures. They were of him and his parents.

            "Mione, where did you find this?" Harry asked, his voice slightly choked.

            "Dumbledore. He had them with all of your parent's things. He was going to give them to you along with the rest of the stuff at the end of the year, but I asked him if there was anything I could give you for Christmas." Hermione smiled at the shocked yet happy look on Harry' face. "They had a muggle photographer take them when you were six months old."

            Harry wordlessly turned each page. Pictures of his parents, pictures of him and his parents, pictures of them playing in front of a massive house that must've been his.

            "Thanks Hermione, this is the best present ever, really." He kissed her quickly and hugged her for a long time. "I love this gift. And the person who gave it to me." He added.

            "I'm glad you do. I wish they were still here. I would loved to have met them." Hermione said.

            "I'm sure they would've loved you." Harry told her. "Now, open your present. And you'll never believe this Dumbledore helped me with it too."

            Hermione opened-with some difficulty owing to the strange packaging- Harry's present. It was an old jewelry box that said "To Lily" but the 'Lily' had an arrow coming from it that said 'And Mione too'. Hermione opened it, feeling nervous. Inside was a necklace on a long silver chain. Hanging off of the chain was a small emerald.

            "Harry was this, was this your mum's?" Hermione asked in a quavering voice.

            "Yeah, Dad gave it to her when they were our age. He said it matched her eyes. But I think," he added in a low voice, "That green goes very well with eyes that are the color of dark honey."

            Hermione's heart soared. She had never heard her eyes described like that, and the person who was saying it was the man she loved. "Harry…" She whispered.

            Harry put a finger to her lips. "No need to say anything." He told her. "I love you too."

            He took the chain from Hermione and asked, "Want to put me to put it on for you?"

            "Yes." Hermione breathed. Harry gently reached around her and fastened the necklace. Hermione shuddered a bit as his cheek brushed against hers "How does it look?"

            "It looks beautiful." Harry assured her. He leaned over and kissed her again, loosing themselves in a kiss that left them both breathless. Once it was broken, Harry said, "I have a proposition to make."

            "Yes?" Hermione asked, puzzled by Harry's sudden business-like attitude.

            "Marry me?"

            Hermione felt the floor underneath her drop. "What?"

            "Marry me." Harry stated. "Not now, we can wait till we're ready, but more like we're promising ourselves to each other; a sort of pact. If we don't find anyone better choices, we get married. So this is a pre-contract like thing. And then we can get really married and tell everyone about it and have a big wedding. And I want it to work out, I need you, you need me, I love you."

            "So, if I say yes, it's like I'm going to marry you, but we're just going to see how things work out?" Hermione asked, trying to take this in.

            "Yes." Harry said, praying that she wasn't going to start laughing or something.

            "Yes." Hermione said, smiling widely. "Yes."

            Harry's face lit up. "Yes?" Hermione nodded. "YES!" He yelled, and kissed Hermione deeply while whooping with joy. Hermione laughed while Harry started singing some random tune with the words "She said yes, she said yes, the beautiful Hermione said yes!"

            "I love you too!" Hermione yelled over his singing. She caught his mouth in a kiss and they fell onto the couch, ready for some serious snogging, the glimmer of the emerald visible in the firelight.

            From the stairway, Remy, Will, and Diana (who had been awakened by Harry's singing) shook their heads. "Told you he's gone mental." Will said.

**Awwwwww. That was cute! A nice bit of Christmas fluff to warm the hearts of everyone! Happy Festivus to all!**

**            Thing ONe and Thing TWo**


End file.
